


afterwards

by desastrista



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/pseuds/desastrista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: "Erasmus enjoys serving someone who deserves it and is good to him. I want to see Erasmus happy, loved and appreciated. Praise kink would be welcomed, too; I think Erasmus would be very happy when Torveld told him how well he was doing. :)"</p><p>Life with Torveld after Vere. There's a comfort found in doing what you know, and what Erasmus knows how to do is serve.</p><p>Some sustained discussion of past physical / sexual abuse and its aftermath, so relevant trigger warnings apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> i'd thought about writing service submission / praise kink Erasmus / Torveld fic before but it was only when I saw the prompt did I realize how difficult i found it to put a plot together. this was a second attempt. pretty non-smutty for a kink meme fill, alas. hope you like it, though, op!

Erasmus had been trained to be perfect. He'd been intended for a prince, after all, and only perfection would do. 

There's something you learn in the quest of perfection: don't dwell on something if it goes wrong. It'll make another mishap more likely. Do what you know and do it well and your confidence will come back. 

What Erasmus knew how to do, what he had been trained to be perfect in, was to serve. To obey. 

 

**** 

 

Erasmus always dresses Torveld in the morning. It's an indulgence on his master's part. The majority of Torveld's life was spent in the military, on the border with the Vaskian Empire. He does not need to be waited on. He certainly knows how to dress himself.

But Erasmus likes dressing him. The actions are easy and familiar. And it's simple work: Patran clothes are practical and uncomplicated. It does not require much thought. Erasmus's hands move almost on their own. That's the secret to doing something well. To know it so thoroughly that it's no longer a thought, it's a second nature. 

While he's being dressed, Torveld takes the time to tell Erasmus about the plans for the day, what will be expected of him. Erasmus listens attentively. Today, while he's putting on Torveld's robe, some of his curls fall in front of his face. Erasmus doesn't even really notice, but when Torveld finishes talking, he moves the hair out of Erasmus's face and reaches a hand under his chin to tilt his head up. It's a nice, slow kiss. Erasmus has belonged to Torveld for a few months now. It's the kind of kiss that still makes his toes curl. 

He also likes it when Torveld looks over his clothes and just gives a brief, appreciative nod. 

 

**** 

 

One time, Torveld had gone out riding for most of the day. It had been dark by the time he returned, and Erasmus had offered to draw up a bath to relax him, knowing how difficult such a ride could be. 

Torveld had accepted the bath graciously. While he was being bathed, though, he mentioned something that Erasmus remembered long afterwards. 

“It's not so bad right after the ride,” Torveld had said. “It's the days afterwards when you feel it.” 

 

**** 

 

Erasmus still has these moments, usually when he's alone, where he can still feel himself releasing a breath he had not realized he had been holding. 

He knows that he is no longer in Vere. Sometimes, it just takes him a while to remember that fact. 

 

**** 

 

Torveld is an important man. He is the youngest brother to the King of Patras. The King and so many other men come to Torveld for guidance. They rely on him. Of course, Torveld doesn't tell Erasmus this. Damen of Akielos had told him, back in Vere. But even if he had not, Erasmus was sure that it would not have taken him long to figure out, considering how often important guests come to call on his master. 

During those meetings, there are two things that Erasmus must do. First, he must ensure that Torveld and his guests lack for nothing. Secondly, he must do this while ensuring his own presence is barely noticed. A slave who ignores the first duty is negligent. A slave who ignores the second is a nuisance. 

There's an art to being everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Erasmus throws himself into this art. 

Sometimes, the ambassadors, the generals, and the rulers that come to visit tell Torveld that he has a fine pet. Hearing that makes Erasmus happy. But once the meeting has finished and the guest departed, Torveld has Erasmus sit at his side. He runs his fingers through Erasmus's hair, and tells him that he did well. 

That's when Erasmus smiles. 

 

***** 

 

While he was in training silks, Erasmus had one thing that defined him. His purity. His purity was reserved for the Prince of Akielos. Even a kiss was not permitted. 

In Veres, he was raped by sailors, nobles, soldiers. Repeatedly. Often in public. 

In Patras, Torveld and Torveld alone touched him. 

 

***** 

Erasmus had just drawn up a bath and was about to soak his master's back when Torveld makes a small gesture with his hand. His smile is playful. Erasmus feels a faint blush spread across his face. His master is inviting him to join him in the bath.

He discards his robe and sinks slowly into the water. Torveld wraps an arm around him and draws him into his lap. Erasmus feels the soft touch of his master's lips against his neck and he tilts his head to give Torveld easier access. The water is pleasantly warm. It soaks into Erasmus's skin. He can feel his muscles relaxing. He finds himself staring up at the ceiling. The baths are very dimly lit. It's a very private space. 

Erasmus is suddenly and quietly overwhelmed at just how safe he feels here. 

Torveld's hands tease their way up Erasmus's thighs before making their way to his cock. His touch is gentle. Erasmus leans back against Torveld's chest as his master strokes him. In no time at all, he comes with a soft cry, Torveld's mouth still kissing at his neck. 

Afterwards, he turns back to face his master. “This slave thought you just wanted a bath,” he teases. 

Torveld gives him a quick kiss. “This was better.” 

 

***** 

 

There are things Erasmus still finds too difficult to do. He's still afraid of fire. He wishes he wasn't; the nights have been getting colder. Tonight is the first night that Torveld makes a fire. It's overdue. Erasmus is glad for the warmth, but the sight causes a tight pain in his chest. He is only sitting by the fire but still his limbs feel strange and unwieldy. 

_It's the days afterwards when you feel it._

Torveld asks him if there is anything that would make him feel better around fire.

After a minute, he asks if he might give Torveld a massage.

It earns him a strange look from his master, but Torveld agrees. He takes a seat on the floor in front of Erasmus, who removes his master's robe and runs his hands down once over his master's back. Even doing such a simple thing has already helped. Erasmus takes a deep breath and feels himself start to relax. 

_Do what you know and do it well and your confidence will come back._

Neither of them say a word until a particularly loud crack from the fire causes Erasmus to jump. 

“It's alright,” Torveld says, “You're doing so well.”


End file.
